When The Amaranth Fades
by WeaselGirl-sama
Summary: A strange girl comes to town, and seems to have connections with people the Kenshingumi know… Mary Sue beginnings, but it will become unlike any Mary Sue you've ever read.
1. CHAPTER 1: THE ARGUMENT

**WHEN THE AMARANTH FADES** By Weasel Girl-sama 

Author's Note: This is the work of a crazy 13-year-old who has no life. I'm serious, I really have no life. I don't have cable/satellite or an Internet connection because of my DAMN CHEAP PARENTS! Therefore, whenever I have a chance in school, I get on the Internet and copy/paste fanfics into AppleWorks 6 to read at home. A lot of fanfics. I don't have cable/satellite, so I can't even watch the show! Apart from that, I spend all my time reading or writing fanfics. Or reading the few mangas I have (1-11). Again. And again. That being said, all information in this fic (if there is any) will be based on the mangas. Oh, and this is before the Jinchuu Arc. (After all, I only have up to the 11th manga!) I don't know when it is, but it's before the Jinchuu Arc. Yeah. This AN is getting really long. You're probably bored already…sigh

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump Graphic Novels, VIZ, SHUEISHA Inc., etc. However, the character Amarante belongs to me. So do the ideas that this fic is based off of. If you steal my ideas, and I find out that you stole them, I'll track you down and make sure you never steal anyone's ideas ever again…Heh heh heh… Why are you still here? Oh, the fanfic, right! Gomen…On to the story!

CHAPTER 1: THE ARGUMENT

Kenshin and Kaoru were out doing the food shopping. Or, to be more specific, Kaoru was doing the shopping, while Kenshin was following her, looking bored and carrying the food she was buying. Let's take a peek inside his head, shall we? _This is boring. We always do the same thing, every day. At least when I was wandering I got a change of scenery. Or someone to save from something. I wish there was someone to save right now. Huh. Fat chance. Stupid, boring town… Stupid, boring people… at least I'm not doing laundry…stupid laundry… why do people always make _me_ do the laundry… why do people bother wearing clothes at all…? If people didn't wear clothes, I wouldn't have to wear this stupid pink gi… why couldn't Watsuki have made my clothing a bit less…stupid. Something better than this stupid pink…Stupid Watsuki!_ … 5, 6,

7… What? Oh, sorry, I was counting the number of times Kenshin thought the word 'stupid'. He must have a very limited vocabulary, ne? You know what they say, repetition is the sign of a small mind. And he _does_ say "Oro" a lot… Okay, enough Kenshin-bashing, lets keep the story moving…( Kenshin: "Why do you make this one look like such an idiot, Weasel Girl-dono?" Weasel Girl-sama: "SAMA , YOU BAKA! And to answer your question… Because it's fun. Now go back to the fanfic and act like the baka deshi you are!" Kenshin: Sweatdrop… "You sound like my shishou…He makes this one look like an idiot too…"Weasel Girl-sama and Hiko in unison:"We wouldn't make you look like an idiot if you weren't one!" Kenshin: muttering under breath Weasel Girl-sama: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Kenshin: turns innocent eyes upon her "This one said nothing, that he did not…" Weasel Girl-sama: "OOH, I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING TO _TORTURE _YOU ONCE THIS PARENTHESES THING IS DONE!" Kenshin: "NO! PLEASE! THIS ONE APOLOGIZES, HE SWEARS! PLEASE DON'T…!" Weasel Girl-sama: "BACK TO THE STORY! "

to Kenshin "_You'll _ wish you'd never been _born_!")

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin, because he had been silent for some time. "Kenshin? Are you OK?" Kenshin lifted his head and glared at her. She stumbled back. "This one is _fine_, Kaoru." He hissed.(Kenshin: "No, I don't want to say that! It will upset Kaoru-dono! NOOO!" Weasel Girl-sama: "HAHAHAHAHA! _Never _insult a fanfic author! You will live to regret it!") Kaoru stared at him, half-afraid. "Kenshin! What's wrong?" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed at her. Kaoru looked angry, yet, at the same time, her eyes teared up. When she spoke, her voice shook, "You want me to leave you alone? Fine. I'll leave. As you would say…" She lifted her eyes to his. Her next words were whispered, but he could hear her as well as if she had shouted. "…Thank you for everything, and…Sayonara." She turned to leave_. Kaoru, wait! _Kenshin wanted to call, trying to follow her, but she was gone. "Che. This one really doesn't need this." He said, using a word Sano used often. Suddenly, he heard a loud screech , one that reminded him of when he had first met Kaoru. _Police whistle?_ Kenshin wondered vaguely . He ran towards the sound…only to run straight into someone running the opposite direction. He caught hold of the person's arm, who cried, "Let me go, you baka! Do you want them to catch me? Let go!"


	2. CHAPTER 2: AMARANTE

This chapter is for Vvardenfell, my only reviewer who wants me to keep posting. Actually, she's my only reviewer, except Bounding Jackalope, who doesn't count, because that wasn't a review. But I need more reviews, people. Fanfic authors survive on food, water, and reviews… and an occasional email. (Yes, I stole that from Chris Rock) Review please! Oh, and if you come across any of my friend Shessy's Star's stories, review them too. The same goes for Vvardenfell, but don't flame her, she'll get really pissed off. I speak from experience.

CHAPTER 2: AMARANTE

Kenshin looked the person over. He noticed for the first time that it was a girl, probably around Kaoru's age. She was not wearing any sort of Japanese-style outfit, but rather, a more American-style dress, red in color. She looked Japanese, but her speaking was a bit choppy, as though she knew enough of the language to get by, but was not fluent. Her hair was purple-ish black, and extremely long, about four feet, he would guess. She wore it in two pigtails at the back of her head, held by green ribbons. She was still yelling. " I said, let go!" He still held her arm. "Who's chasing you?" he asked her calmly. "THE POLICE, STUPID!" she screamed. "Why are they chasing you?" "I'll only tell you if you promise to help me." Kenshin looked over his shoulder and saw Saito making his way trough the crowded market. "Okay, this one will help you."

Saito looked about for the girl he was chasing. He saw her talking with Battõsai. Then he blinked and they were gone . Damn.

Kenshin ( WAI! 1000 WORDS!) wrote down the dojo's address. He handed it to the girl. "Go here, and if they ask who you are, tell them you were sent by Kenshin." "What should I do when I'm there?" You can wait for this one, or talk to some of the people there if you want." "Okay, thanks." She began to leave. Kenshin stopped her "Wait! You didn't tell this one your name, or why you're running from the police." " Mmm? Oh, my name is Amarante. And I'll tell you my story later, 'k? Thanks." She smiled, and left. Kenshin did a double take at her smile. He felt that he had seen her somewhere before…He had_ definitely _ seen that smile somewhere before… He sighed. _Oh, well_. He thought to himself_, this one will probably find out later. _

Amarante squinted at the paper Kenshin had given her. _Damn Kenshin, _she said to herself angrily, _why does he?…she?… have to have such bad handwriting…?_ She looked around and tried to follow the address on the paper. She stopped in front of the building that it led her to._ A dojo? _she wondered. _Oh, well, whatever. If this isn't the right place, maybe the people here can help me find the right one…_ She entered the building. "Hello?" she called. "Who's there?" asked a voice. "Is that Kenshin?" "No, I'm Amarante. But I was sent here by Kenshin." A girl came out of one of the rooms. She looked about Amarante's age. Amarante watched her. "Who are _you_?" "Kamiya Kaoru. What do you want?" "Kenshin said I could stay here. Is this your house?" Kaoru nodded. "Hai. But Kenshin lives here, too." To herself she muttered, "Damn Kenshin. Why did he take in another freeloader…?" Amarante heard her, and blushed. "It's okay, I can find somewhere else, if there's a problem…" Kaoru smiled at her. "No, it's alright. You can stay here." Amarante smiled too, "Thanks. Can I take a look around?" "Sure, go ahead." Kaoru was staring at her. Had she seen her somewhere before…?

After Amarante had toured the dojo and house, Kaoru wanted her to meet the rest of the group. "This is Myojin Yahiko. He's my student." Amarante smiled. "Hello, Myojin-san!" Yahiko looked at her._ What a weird outfit, _he thought. "At least she doesn't call me 'chan'" he remarked before leaving for the Akabeko. "It's an inside joke," Kaoru whispered to Amarante. "Now, the others are at the clinic. The woman is Takani Megumi, and the guy is Sagara Sanosuke." Amarante's eyes widened at the second name. She was about to ask a question, but Kaoru cut her off. "Here's the address to the clinic." Amarante glance at it, and was relieved to see that her handwriting was much better than Kenshin's. She swallowed her question. She could ask Sagara-san himself.

(ooh, what's going on? How does Amarante know Sano? Why does Amarante look familiar to Kenshin and Kaoru? Looks like you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Oh, and Amarante is a character that I created, who is based off me, 'k?)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: A MEETING

Haven't updated in a LONG time… it's from the lack of reviews. I mean, look at my review count! What's it at? 2? 3? I don't even keep track anymore… Writing this story makes me depressed, because I feel like I'm writing for no purpose. sigh

Weasel Girl-sama: "GAAHH! WRITER'S BLOCK! GRRR!" Kenshin: "Maybe this is your punishment for torturing this one…?" Weasel Girl-sama: "SHUT UP! Oh, and to the readers: Please review! I don't care if you flame, as long as you tell me why! You can say anything! Just tell me what you think! Please? I need you to convince me this story doesn't suck, because I hate it. It's a crappy story. Maybe I just won't post anymore. Hmmm, that's an idea…"

As Amarante neared the clinic, she heard two voices arguing. " NO! I've had enough of you! GO! NOW!" "But, Megumi…" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! OUT!" "I haven't done anything wrong…" "I DON'T CARE! I'VE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE, OKAY?" "You have?" "_GO!_" "I'M the one who should be angry…" SLAP!

A man stumbled out of the door of the clinic, holding the side of his face. His hair was spiked up, and a red band was tied around his head. Amarante stared at the red band, eyes full of surprise. They whisked to his back, which bore a black 'aku' character. _That MUST be Sagara-san, there's no one else it could be… And that one in the doorway must be Takani-san… Maybe this isn't a good time for a visit…_ Amarante caught a glimpse of Sano's eyes. _Ooohhh…SEXY! Amarante want…_ She followed Sano back to the dojo. Sano, preoccupied with other things, did not see her.

Sano walked into the house and was confronted by Kaoru. "So, did you meet her?" "Who?" Amarante has been listening, and chooses this moment to pop up over Sano's shoulder. "ME!" She says happily. "YAAAHHH! WHO ARE YOU!" screamed Sano. (It's funny to hear Sano scream) She giggles, pleased with herself. "I'm Amarante."

For some reason, Sano was staring at her. Kenshin and Kaoru may not be able to place where they've seen her before, but Sano had realized immediately why she looked so familiar. How could he forget, however long ago it had been that he had last seen him? He stared at her in shock, but said nothing.

Amarante glanced at him, and then looked away, as if something had hurt her. "Amarante, what's the matter?" asked Sano. Amarante looked at him and smiled, but hurt flickered through her eyes. Sano, missing the aforementioned flicker, thought that smile looked familiar too…it didn't look like the smile of who she reminded him of…yet he was sure he had seen it somewhere before… Amarante looked away again. "Nothing's the matter, S- Sagara-san." She whispered. He wondered why she stumbled over his name.

Just then, Kenshin appeared. Kaoru frowned at him, but he apologized for being rude earlier, and she forgave him. (Weasel Girl-sama: "I wouldn't have let you apologize, Kenshin, but I want Kaoru to be there for Amarante's explanation…" Kenshin: "Thank you, very much" Weasel Girl-sama: Don't thank me, thank Amarante, who has to explain her strange and complicated past." Kenshin: "Thank you, Amarante" Amarante: "Thank Weasel Girl-sama, she created my strange and complicated past that needs (YATTA! 2000 WORDS!) explaining…" Kenshin: sweatdrop "This one can't win, can he?" Weasel Girl-sama and Amarante: "NO.")

Kenshin turned to Amarante. "Can we here your story now…?" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. " …evidently, not." quipped Amarante. Kaoru went to answer the door. "MISAO! What are you doing in Tokyo?" "I felt like coming for a visit!" " You came all the way from Kyoto…for a VISIT!" "Yup!" "All by yourself?" "Well, I AM Okashira, you know. I can protect myself!"

Kaoru leads Misao into the room with the others. Misao and Amarante stared at each other for a moment, be for asking in unison, "Who are YOU?" Misao answers first "I'm… Misao." Amarante smiles. "I'm Amarante." Misao still stares at her, before saying, "You… you smile just like that Seta Soujiro guy!" Everyone stared at Misao, then at Amarante, who was no longer smiling, but rather, looking shocked. Suddenly she cried, "YOU KNOW SOUJIRO!"

And the plot thickens! Looks like Amarante's explanation will be more complicated than we thought. It will also have to wait until the next chapter! Mwahahahaha! You know how I said I hate writing this fic? Well, it true, so review or you won't get to find out how Amarante knows Soujiro! #P Change of topic: Have any of you people seen KILL BILL VOL. 1? Do you know that song they play when O-Ren Ishii's parents are being killed by those Yakuza guys? I have that song, and I'm listening to it on infinite repeat on my laptop. I've listened to it 1548 times. Wait, now it's 1549. o0 Wow, I have no life. Big surprise there.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: AMARANTE'S EXPLANATION-PART 1

I won't post chapters if people don't review. Instead, I'll go curl up in a dark corner and cry because no one likes my story. So if you want to make a Weasel Girl-sama cry, just go on ahead and don't review, you evil, sadistic person.

:  me crying

Misao looks confused. "Yeah, I know him. How do you know him?" Amarante looks excited. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Misao shakes her head. "No, I don't. Sorry." Amarante looks disappointed. "Oh, well. I will see Soujiro again, no matter what!" Misao blinks at how familiar these words sound. Not long ago, she was saying them herself…

Kenshin clears his throat. "Amarante-dono, could you tell us your story now…?" Amarante smiles that weird Soujiro-smile and says, "Sure. Where should I begin…?" Misao threw in, "Start with how you know Seta-san!" Amarante nods. "All right, that's a good enough place to start. It's simple really. Seta Soujiro is my cousin, on my mother's side." "WHAT!" gasped everyone but Sano, who merely said, "Wow, it's a small world, isn't it?" Amarante still didn't look at him. Kenshin prodded her to go on. " I thought he had foster parents?" "Sure, but that doesn't mean he never had real parents." Misao asked her next, "Why are you looking for him?" Amarante smiled again, but rather sadly. "He's all the family I have left." Kaoru said, "Tell us, tell us!"

Amarante took a deep breath, and began. "Okay…where do I begin? Well, my parents are Japanese, but I was born in America, so technically, I'm really an American. We lived in America for a while, but when I was 6, my parents died. I knew enough about whom I was and where I came from to know that I had to get back to Japan and find the rest of my family. All I had to go on was a letter from my aunt, Soujiro's birth mother, and everything that my parents had told me. As far as I knew, I had an aunt and an uncle on my mother's side, and an uncle on my father's side… and, of course, Soujiro.

For two years, I saved up money to go to Japan and find my family. When I was 8, I came over on a ship to find them. I didn't know there was a revolution going on. I could have hardly picked a worse time to come over. I had a hard enough time as it was trying to find a ship going to Japan, because Japan is an isolationist country. So, I come over and find a revolution going on, I don't know what to do. The ship I was on was sunk as well, so I lost most of my belongings too. I found my uncle from my father's side, and lived with him for a while, but… but…" She wipes away some tears and tries to go on. "…he…was decapitated by the revolutionary army. He was on the revolutionary side too! They said it was for 'building false hope in the people'. But it wasn't! Oh, it wasn't that at all!" She broke down, sobbing. "No one ever believes me when I say he wasn't guilty…" "Wait, Amarante" says Sano suddenly. His face was pale. "What was your uncle's name?" She looked up at him. "S-Sagara Sozõ," she whispered, "We have the same name- my name, is Sagara Amarante."

There was complete silence in the room.

Dun dun dun! Who knew that Sagara Sozõ could be related to Seta Soujiro? Very strange… o0

(Weasel Girl-sama: To all those people that read, but don't review: This is the last chapter I'll post, even though the story isn't done. And it's all your fault. You people are worse than flamers; at least flames encourage me to try to improve the story. If I had any flames, that is. I hate you non-reviewers. To those of you who DID review,( which would include all of about ONE person) I'm really sorry for ending it. If I get a good response,(Ha! Fat chance) maybe I'll post again. But, after about mid-June I'll have no more Internet access, so be quick!)


	5. Chapter 5: Whoa, still posting

CHAPTER 5: AMARANTE'S EXPLANATION- PART 2

(I can't believe I'm here again. Two years ago I said I never come back to this story… But since I have two chapters already here, I might as well post 'em. The AN's may be a bit outdated… Sorry!)

"Wow," whispered Misao "This is one of the loudest silences I've ever heard… it's a small world, isn't it, Sano? Sano said nothing. He merely stared at Amarante's tear-stained face. Then, ever so slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He stared at it, then at Amarante. "I thought you looked like him…" He turned the paper around so she could see it. It was a Nishiki-E painting of Sagara Sozõ, done by Sanosuke's friend, Tsukioka Katsuhiro. Amarante stared at it. "Th-that's him, that's my uncle. Uncle Sozõ. How did you know who he was?" Sano pointed to a small boy standing behind the Captain. "That's me, 10 years ago. I'm a survivor of the Sekiho Army. And…" he pointed to the other boy "…this is my friend, Katsuhiro. He's another survivor. He painted this." Kenshin looked at the painting, then at Amarante. "No wonder you looked so familiar. The similarity is uncanny." Amarante glanced briefly at Sano. "Why do you have the same name? Are you related to him?" "No. I admired Captain Sagara a great deal, and took his name. He told me not to, but I did anyway."

Amarante nodded, not looking at Sano. He wondered why she had barely even glanced at him. Did she hate him for taking her uncle's name?

Misao wanted to know what had happened. "Well? What did you do after that?" Amarante swallowed. "I searched for my other relatives, of course. Only…when I found their house, it was deserted. I could only assume they were all dead. It was later that I found out Soujiro was still alive. He had killed his foster parents and was on his own. I knew I had to find him if I could. So, I've been searching ever since. I've been searching for years… I don't know how many. Hell, I don't even know how old I am!" Kenshin poked Kaoru. "See? This one is not the only one! That's what happens when one travels a long time!"

Misao turned to Amarante. "It's the 10th year of Meiji. If the revolution ended when you were 8, you'd be about 18 now. Meaning you've been searching for…" Amarante finished for her, "…ten years…" her voice was rather faint. Misao was sympathetic. "I know how you feel…searching for so long and finding nothing…" Amarante nodded, looking depressed. Kenshin looked at her. "Amarante-dono, you haven't finished your story…" She shrugged. "That's about all there is to tell…" "You haven't told us why you were running from the police…" Kenshin pointed out. All eyes turned to her. They hadn't known about that.

Amarante stared at the floor. "Remember I told you the ship I was on sunk? More importantly, how I lost most of my things? I lost the money I had saved as well. Uncle Sozõ didn't have much either. Not that I know of, at least. So, whenever I run out of money, I steal some more. I usually don't get found, but this time I was unlucky, I guess. I've never been caught before, either."

Misao stared at her. "You STOLE money?" Amarante nodded, looking ashamed. "That's ALL you DID? " Misao started laughing. "Don't look so worried, I have too! And Sano here's a freeloader, Yahiko used to work as a pick- pocket for the Yakuza, Kenshin was a hitokiri, and Megumi made opium for some crazy guy! We're all guilty of something! Well, all except Kaoru. I guess her only crime is liking Kenshin!" "ORO!" "SHUT UP, MISAO!" Misao giggled, and replied, "You wouldn't be so upset if it weren't true, Kaoru!" "GRRR!" Bokken appears out of nowhere, and Kaoru goes to attack Misao, who dodges it easily, laughing all the time. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Don't even try it! I learned martial arts training from Han'nya himself!" Amarante watches the two with a small smile on her face. She decided that she liked Misao.

Then, Yahiko interrupted. "If you've been in Japan for 10 years, why do you still have an American style dress, and why can't you speak Japanese fluently?" Amarante glared at him. "Because I do and I can't" She longed to tell him to shut up, but that would be rude, seeing as she had just met him. She decided that she did NOT like Yahiko. Cheeky brat.

Now we know about Amarante's past! What is going to happen next? You won't know unless you review, remember! What did you all think? Any laughs? Any tears? Any smiles? Any flames? ANYTHING? The next chapter is already written. You know what you have to do to read it.


End file.
